projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Crave
'''crave '''is a B-Side track on the third single by the unit, ortensia. The song was written, composed, and arranged by keeno. Tracklist Romaji= #＊Heart Confusion＊ #crave #＊Heart Confusion＊ (inst.) #crave (inst.) |-| Japanese= #＊Heart Confusion＊ #crave #＊Heart Confusion＊ (inst.) #crave (inst.) |-| English= # *Heart Confusion* #crave # *Heart Confusion* (inst.) #crave (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Setsunai yo. Kimi wa doko ni iru no? Ochi sou na akanezora Kimi no mae de waraenai nara Watashi wa konna ni tsuyokunakute ii Me no mae de kimi ga naiteta Watashi wa nanimo wakaranai mama Moeru you na mafuyu no sora ni Furueru koe ga shiroku hajiketa Kimi no koe ya sono shigusa wa watashi no hanbun de Watashi no sei? Surechigatte Gomakasenai hodo itai no Kowareta no? Mune no ichiban oku ni tarinai mono wo sagashiteru yo Todoku you ni koe wo karashite mo Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba ga mitsukaranai Me no mae de tomadou kimi no Nobashita yubi mo tsukamenai mama Okubyou na watashi wa koko de Kogoeru kaze ni fukarete naita Kimi ga warau kono sekai wa Watashi no mannaka de Watashi no sei? Mienaku natte Mata namida ga koboreru kedo Itsu datte kimi wa tonari ni ite Tsuzuiteku to omotte ita no Watashi no koe, todoku you ni Mou sukoshi dake tsuyoku nareta nara Sukoshi semai hohaba de aruku Shiroku somatteku machi Hora. Junbi wa dekiteru Kasoku shite yuku kodou Chikazuite yuku futatsu no kage Ima ieru yo Setsunai yo. Kimi ga me no mae ni ite Kigochinaku waratte mita Zutto kimi ni tsutaetakute Demo yappari naite shimau Kimi ga nobashita yubisaki ni ima fureta Watashi ga nobashita yubisaki ni ima fureta Lalaalalala... Aa awaku mazatte yuku |-| Japanese= 切ないよ。 君はどこにいるの？ 落ちそうな茜空 君の前で笑えないなら 私はこんなに強くなくていい 目の前で君が泣いてた 私は何もわからないまま 燃えるような真冬の空に 震える声が白く弾けた 君の声やその仕草は私の半分で 私のせい？すれ違って 誤魔化せないほど痛いの 壊れたの？ 胸の一番奥に足りない物を探しているよ 届くように声を枯らしても 君に伝えたい言葉が見つからない 目の前で戸惑う君の 伸ばした指も掴めないまま 臆病な私はここで 凍える風に吹かれて泣いた 君が笑うこの世界は 私の真ん中で 私のせい？見えなくなって また涙が零れるけど いつだって君は隣にいて 続いていくと思っていたの 私の声、届くように もう少しだけ強くなれたなら 少し狭い歩幅で歩く 白く染まっていく街 ほら。準備は出来てる 加速していく鼓動 近づいていく二つの影 今言えるよ 切ないよ。 君が目の前にいて きごちなく笑ってみた ずっと君に伝えたくて でもやっぱり泣いてしまう 君が(私が)伸ばした指先に今触れた ああ淡く交ざっていく |-| English= It hurts. Where could you be? Under this red sky If I'm unable to laugh without you here I don't need to pretend to be this strong You started crying in front of me Back when I barely knew anything Under the blazing midwinter sun My trembling voice lets out a frosty breath Your voice, and the things that you do make up my other half Was it my fault? That we grew apart The pain eats away at me until I can't take it anymore Have we broken apart? I'm searching for the piece that's missing from the deepest part of my heart Until my voice fails me, I want it to reach you But I can't seem to find the words that I want to tell you You were in front of me, puzzled As I was unable to grasp onto your extended fingers Now my cowardly self stands here alone With the freezing breeze blowing my tears away Your smile, your laugh They make up the core of my world Was it my fault? It's becoming hard to see With my tears about to overflow yet again You'd always be by my side At least, that's what I've always thought If only I were a little stronger So that my voice could reach you With my small strides, I walk around In this city that's been stained white Now, I'm finally ready My heartbeat steadily accelerates As the distance between our shadows narrow I can say it now It hurts. As you stood right in front of me, I tried to force a smile There were so many things I wanted to tell you But in the end, all I could do was burst into tears You (and I) were able to finally reach each other's extended fingertips. Lalalalala... Aah, gently intertwining. Videos Trivia External Links Category:Ortensia Category:Ortensia Songs Category:Songs